


I'm Still With You, Rick

by BesideTheDyingFangirl



Category: The Walking Dead (TV), The Walking Dead - All Media Types
Genre: ASZ, Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Richonne - Freeform, Sophia Lives, everyone has a partner, omfg sadness overload, omfg sweetness overload
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-14 22:17:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4582173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BesideTheDyingFangirl/pseuds/BesideTheDyingFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This collection of short stories and drabbles (some cute, some funny, some sad) are set at the prison, the Alexandria Safe Zone, and between. Mostly Richonne, with lots of other mentions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Winner Winner Chicken Dinner

12 days it had been in Alexandria Safe Zone. Most of the group seemed to be having a bit of trouble adjusting. Learning to talk to other people again, not carrying your weapon everywhere you go, including to the toilet- its been difficult giving this place a try. Not for Rick, however. No, see, he seemed to enjoy this place, or merely one of its residents in particular.

_Jessie Anderson._

Rick has taken an interest in her, after learning her husband had died when the outbreak had begun. Technically, she was single, and that was very valuable information for Rick.

 _I mean, whats **not** to like about her_ , Michonne begrudgingly thought as she forcefully dipped the chicken breast in flour. _She's single, beautiful, suzy-homemaker type, blonde-_ Michonne knew Rick was not racist. Perhaps he just wanted a domesticated woman, a woman that plays the 'damsel in distress' role better than any female in any superhero movie. Perhaps, he just preferred someone of the same race. Doesn't make him racist, right?

She looked down at the sizzling chicken in the pan and chuckled. "Maybe it's because I'm black."

She had bragged about her cajun soul food cooking to Carl since the prison, and now she was living up to her statements. She was cooking dinner for the whole group- _Cajun fried chicken, collerd greens, mashed potatoes with a sweet potato pie desert-_ and my oh my did it smell absolutely divine. A pleasant change from Daryls squirrels or some measly pecans they scavenged, _this_ was a meal. And a damn good one at that.

"Whats because you're black?" Rick asks from the doorway, making Michonne drop her spoon.

Embarrasment fills her face as she quickly recovers her spoon and stands there teetering on her feet. She wonders how a woman-such as herself- could sneak past a hundred walkers, past human enemies, and float like a butterfly if need be, but jumps like she just got stung by a bee on her right ass cheek when Rick pops up in a room unannounced.

_He has that power over me, probably the only man that could make me feel butterflies in the middle of a zombie apocalypse._

" 'Chonne?" He asks, in his southern drawl, unbeknownst to him making Michonnes knees weak. "What's because your black?" He continues, walking by her and dipping his fingers in the mashed potatoes, licking them off.

_Sweet god in heaven almighty._

"Nothin'." She says, managing to keep her signature scowl.

" 'S not nothin'." He presses with that smirk on his face. Michonne turns her back to him and tends to the food, flipping over the chicken and adding some salt to the collerds. She knows that doing this would be a way of telling him that she wasn't in the mood to talk to him right now, and he seemed to get the message. However, he wasn't going to give up.

He walked up behind her and replaced his hand on her left shoulder, gently brushing away one of her soft dreadlocks."Michonnnne," he urged, purposley drawing out her name. Although it was damn cute hearing him say her name like that, it pissed her off to know that he was probably _moaning_ Jessie's name when he was at her house.

"Why Jessie," she asked, not bothering to face him, knowing he'd be eyeballing her like he usually does. "What?" He frowns. This time, she turned to look him straight in the eye, tossing the dishtowl off her right shoulder back onto the kitchen counter. "Jessie. Why her?" Rick opened his mouth to answer, but was interrupted by the group entering the house. They made their way into the kitchen, no doubt from the amazing aroma of Michonne's cooking. _Later_ , he mouthed as they all took their places at the very large family table. Because thats what they were- a family. "Carl practically floated in here, Michonne. Food smells amazing!" Daryl complimented while the others agreed. "Hope yall didn't snack today because I've been cookin' up a storm in here! Abraham cheered loudly, causing everyone to chuckle. On the outside, Michonne was smiling and greeting her family, but on the inside, she was sad. They found a home for themselves. They havent gone hungry in 12 days- which is a record. Her family was safe- Carl and Judith were safe. One thing was missing, and that thing was sitting at the head of the table making small talk with the gang. She quickly brought the food out to the table and began dishing people's plates up. 

"Thaaaaank you!" Glenn chirped as he got his plate. Carl tried to sneak a bite of his potatoes, but Michonne caught him. "Ah-ah-ah, wait for everyone," she playfully slapped his hand away from his plate, earning a groan from the dramatic teenager. Rick was the only one left to serve. She carefully handed him his plate, not making eye contact, while he on the contrary couldn't take his eyes off of her. She cantered to her spot on the table- across from Rick- and slowly everyone began eating, sensing the tension between Rick and Michonne.

"Son of a chicken wing in a sling, this is good!" Abraham declared, and everyone chuckled in agreement. "Thank you," she mumbled. Everyone was making small talk during dinner- about different jobs they were assigned, maintaining the walls, going on runs- the usual. Michonne was spooning little bites of potatoes from her plate into Judiths mouth, making funny faces as she did it. Judith loved when she did that.

"You're doing it again," Carl chuckled, causing everyone to look at him, then Michonne.

"What," she played dumb, spooning up more potatoes for the baby.

"You know _what_ ," he laughed, cutting his chicken. Michonne stopped feeding the baby briefly to address Carl by mustering up the funniest face she could make, everyone in the room in hysterics in the process. Even Rick was laughing.

"Finish up, I got a sweet potato pie in the oven just waitin' to be devoured," she said, getting up and heading to the kitchen with a chorus of cheers and 'yums' erupted. It fattened her ego up, not that she had anything to be self-consciencious about.

Except Rick.

Speaking of which, he followed her into the kitchen, startling her for the second time. "Need help?"

"No, I'm good thanks."

She turned around to face him, only to have his lips smash themselves on hers. Her eyes were saucers when he finally pulled away. Heavily breathing, she looked him in the eyes, those beautiful blue orbs with dialated pupils. He had the look of pure love in them.

She stuttered a bit, not knowing what to say, when he grabbed her hands gently looking vulnerable.

_Its weird to see him like that. Vunerable._

"It was never her, Michonne. It was you. Only you." He said, rubbing his thumb over her soft hands. "You honestly thought I didn't like you? Let alone because you're _black_?" He asked seriously, but chuckling at the outrageous thought. "I, um...well I...maybe," she fumbled, heart beating insanely quick. "I wouldn't care what color you are, 'Chonne," he said, "It was always you, and it always will be you. I've been at Jessie's because I've been trying to fix her boys' damn playstation thang. They keep whinin' about wanting to play Grand Theft Auto or somethin'" He muttered more to himself, making Michonne laugh her glorious laugh. He joins in, and steps a little closer. "It was you," he reminds her, gently replacing his rough lips on her soft ones. She smiles widely, a smile matching his. "After we have desert, wanna go play the playstation in Carl's room? I can show you how a real warrior steals cars," she jokes, earning a hearty laugh from Rick.

"I can't play for shit, but we can try. I grew up playin' outside, not playin' a game that simulates you outside," he retorts jokingly. Michonne just looks at him with a smile plastered to her face. He gets the pie from the oven with one hand, the other on the small of Michonnes back. They start to make their way back into the dining room with the others, when Michonne playfully jokes, "Is that your way of forfeiting, Grimes?"

"Hell no! I bet I could steal more cars than you, AND get away from the cops with 5 wanted stars. If I win, you cook dinner tomorrow."

"Oh, its on now."

"What's this?" Carol asks with a smirk as she looks at Ricks hands on Michonne's back. "Sweet potato p-" Maggie interrupts her, "Not that," she smiles, winking at Michonne.

"Winner winner chicken dinner," Carl teases, earning an outright glare from Michonne.


	2. Dancin' in September

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michonne and Judy come home from a playdate and discover Rick's love for Earth Wind & Fire.

"Did you have fun at Daylin's?" Michonne cooed at Judith who was gurgling her incoherent baby language. Judith toys with one of the warrior's dreadlocks as they make their way down the streets of Alexandria. Judith had just experienced her first play date with one of the other residences of Alexandria's son, and she was glowing. He was around her age, and Michonne picked up on the fact that Judebug was blushing the whole date. Judith even seemed upset when they had to end their playdate early due to Daylin getting a slight cough.

"You are too cute, you know that? I know you have a crush," Michonne teased, playfully pinching Judith's rosy little cheeks. She giggled in response as they made their way up the steps of their new home.

A beautiful home it was. It was funny, though, because before the apocalypse, Michonne promised herself she would never live in a "cookie-cutter" house, but rather a house she fixed up herself. She wanted nothing but an old Victorian house- bonus if it was haunted. Now, she couldn't be happier living in her new housing development with Rick, Carl, and baby Judith, with the others close by.

She swiftly grabbed her house keys and unlocked the door, instantly feeling the air conditioning- another thing she was thankful for. "Alright, baby. Let's see what we can have for lunch, yeah?" She suggests, taking off Judith's little jacket and her own, setting them on the coatrack by the door. She noticed that Carl's shoes were gone, which meant he either was helping Daryl and Glenn or he was hanging out with Enid again. Probably the latter.

Michonne smiles to herself at the thought of Carl having a girlfriend. He keeps denying the assumption that he likes her, but whenever she nonchalontley asks him about it, his face turns beet red and he gets this stupid grin on his face, the same one he gets when he farts without warning anyone.

She chuckles at the thought and sets Judith on her waist again, her smile faultering when she hears someone in the bathroom by the stairs. _Singing_. Rick is supposed to be taking care of the report Jessie filed about her owl sculpture being vandalized, Carl is...being Carl, so who could it be?

Without a second thought, she tightens her grip on Judith and brings her index finger to her lips, giving her the message to keep quiet, and she stealthily grabs her katana off the living room wall. Knowing good and well she can manage Judy in one hand and her sword in the other, she slowly makes her way to the bathroom.

_"Ba Ba BA- Ba de ya! Say that you remember, ba de ya, dancin' in September, ba de ya, never was a cloudy dayyyyyyyy!"_

This person was singing-or trying to, at least. She gave Judy a questioning look but returned her gaze to the bathroom door.

_"Love bells were ringing, our love was singing, do you remember, never a cloudy dayyyyy!"_

This time she could hear the southern drawl in this person's voice, his voice thick with Georgia. He made 'ringing' and 'singing' sound like 'rangin' and 'sangin', and she knew this was none other than Rick. She tried her hardest not to laugh as she lowered her weapon, and the door flew open.

 _"Ba de ya! Say that you remember! Ba de ya! Dancin' in_ \- fuck!" Rick stopped bobbing his head to the imaginary rhythm as he saw Michonne and Judith standing there with goofy smirks on their faces. Michonne couldn't contain herself as soon as she saw him, and busted out laughing. Judith-wanting to be like Michonne- joined in, and Rick just stood there-embarrased- with his hand over his heart. "D-don't say the 'F' word in front of Judy!" Michonne scolded through her laughter.

"How long have ya'll been standin' there?" Rick asked, trying to calm the blush in his cheeks. Michonne tried to calm herself down, "Long enough to hear you gettin' jiggy with it," she said, breaking out in another fit of giggles. "Oh shut up," Rick said smiling. "Nice vocals by the way, those high notes were _fire_ \- without the earth and wind," Michonne says, and another round of giggles debut. "Oh my god Michonne," Rick said, laughing at her poor attempt of a joke.

Rick takes Judith from Michonne and the three of them go into the kitchen. "Weren't you supposed to be helping Jessie," Michonne asks, wiping her eyes from laughing too hard. "Finished early," he stated, smiling down at Judy who was admiring her fathers beardless face. She ran her chubby hands over his cheeks as he continued, "Got home and Carl asked to go hang out with that girl he keeps denying he likes."

"It's so obvious. He's got a crush," Michonne chuckes, Rick nodding in agreement. "Speaking of crushes, this little one right here has _her_ first crush!" Michonne gushes referring to Judith and Rick's smile fades. "Who," he asks, his protective father-ness showing. "The boy she had the playdate with today. Daylin," Michonne says, noting how cute Rick looks right now. "I'll kick his ass," Rick mutters, looking to Judith, and she squeals at the attention. "He's only 3, Rick," Michonne reminds, playfully nudging him. "I don't care, my Jude is too young for a boyfriend, and she'll still be too young for a boyfriend even when she's 35. Ain't that right, hunny?" Rick cooes at Judith. She babbles a response, and Michonne shakes her head with a grin. "I bet she's hungry," Rick hands her back to Michonne as he gets a block of cheese out of their fridge. "How about grilled cheese sandwiches?" Rick proposes. "I'm down for grilled cheese. You down for grilled cheese, Judith?" She tickles the sides of the infant, and she shrieks in delight. Then, Michonne gets an idea.

She sets Judith in her high chair and pats Rick on his shoulder, grabbing his attention. "I'll be right back," she informs Rick, and makes her way to their living room. A shelf full of records and LP's nab her attention as she begins to sift through them.

"Marvin Gaye...Four Tops...Sly & The Family Stone...ah! Earth Wind & Fire!" she cheers quietly to herself as she dusts it off and puts it on the record player.

Rick flips the lightly browned sandwich over when the sound of guitars with a funky groove fills the room. A knowing look grows on his face as he glances in the direction of which Michonne had left, only to see her strutting over to him, bobbing her shoulders and snapping her fingers to the rhythm of the song. _"Do you remember_ \- come on, Rick!- _the 21st night of September!"_ Rick turned his back to her trying to hide his laughter at her silliness. _"Love was changin' the mind of pretenders! While chasin' the cloud awayyy!"_

Rick couldn't help but tap his foot to the song. He had loved Earth Wind & Fire ever since he could remember, and singing along was too tempting. " _Our hearts were ringing, in_ _the key that our souls were singin'_ " Michonne continued singing in a funny voice, Judith loving every bit of the show, " _As we dance in the night_ \- Rick, I know you know the words- _remember how the stars stole the night awayyyyy!"_ At this point, Rich had already been caught singing _without_ the music. He had nothing to lose now, plus he loved this playful side of Michonne. _"Ba Ba BA- Ba de ya! Say that you remember!"_ Rick and Michonne both sing out, facing each other with smiles on their face, dancing to the music. He grabbed her hands and spun her around, Judith clapping happily at the sight in front of her. _"Ba de ya! Dancin in September! Ba de ya! Never was a cloudy dayyyyyy!"_ Judith was wiggling in her high chair wanting to be like her parents and dancing to the music. Rick picks her up and contines dancing with Michonne.

" _Ba de ya! Ba de ya! Ba de ya! Baaa de y-_ Rick the sandwich is burning!" Michonne shouts as Rick hasitly hands Judith to Michonne, taking it off the stove and looks back at Michonne with a sheepish expression. Rick begins to get worried as Michonne's face is unreadable. He knew Michonne was serious about her food but he didn't think she was _that_ serious, however his worries subsided as she speaks. "You know the music's good when your food starts emitting _fire,_ " she attemps another Earth Wind & Fire joke, bursting out in her glorious laughter, the kind of laugh that comes from the belly. He loved her laugh. He loved this moment- seeing her so at ease and so happy made him happy. He was so used to seeing her with her signature glower and her katana in hand, and since they found the safe zone, he could see her actually take a breath of life- they all did. She looks up at him, still laughing at her own stupid joke, and notices him staring at her. She becomes shy all of a sudden- something she wasn't used to in fact, and asks, "What?" By now, _Thats The Way Of The World_ was playing, and he held his hand out. "Keep dancin' with me," he asks, not tearing his gaze from her. She looks at him, a bit dumbfounded, as this song was a slow song. She nodded slightly, her face burning, as she readjusted Judith on her hip and grabbed his hand.

_Thats the wayyy_

Judith rests comfortably between the two of them as they sway back and forth.

_Of the world_

Ricks hands rest gently on Michonne's strong hips, keeping a firm yet subtle grip on the woman.

_Plant your flower_

Michonne hesitates for a moment, but lays her head on Rick's strong yet welcoming chest.

_And you'll grow a pearl_

They stay like this throughout the whole song, and when it's finally over, Michonne looks down. "Awh, Judith fell asleep," she whispered. She places a loving kiss on Judith's little head. "I'm gonna go put her down for a nap," Michonne spoke as another slow song came on- _Devotion_. She breaks apart from Rick, only to have Rick put his finger under Michonne's chin, carefully lifting it up so they are gazing in each other's eyes. Leaning in slowly, his lips reach hers, and he smiles into the kiss. "Hurry up, I've still got one more dance in me," he winks, and she swiftly puts Judy in her crib, returning downstairs and resuming the slow-dancing her and Rick had left off on. Mindlessly humming along, they bask in each other's company, holding each other close.

"You know, those grilled cheese sandwiches ain't gonna eat themselves," Michonne breaks the silence as the song ends, earning a chuckle from Rick.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to be writing a standalone Richonne story, feel free to check it out. I may or may not be adding onto the drabbles, we'll see ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Leave requests and feedback in the comments section please!


End file.
